


everything, all for you

by milktoast_mcgee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, a little bit of angst because gladio is worried about this stupid stupid boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast_mcgee/pseuds/milktoast_mcgee
Summary: Having returned from the Blademaster's trials, Gladio finds his resolve shaken, but he finds it once again in the same place he always has.--The Prince's dark eyes flicked up from his phone. Both the firelight and the dull glow of the screen found him, but Noctis, somehow, was always outlined in a faint, unyielding light. Even when he grumbled, when he slept in too late, when he played with a stray cat that made him late to training, when he smiled... Gladio figured it had something to do with the magic flowing through his veins. The same blood royal bound him and Gladio inexorably together.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	everything, all for you

"Do you dare risk all for naught in return?"

The words echoed over and over again in his head. Cor's voice lingered inside him, ringing out along chasm walls and through cavern tunnels. The voices of wayward spirits, unable to let go. The voices of regret and failure, crying out for lost kings. The Blademaster, mighty, towering over even Gladio's impressive height, drawing his weapons over and over again to strike, each blow accompanied by a sharp, scathing tongue.

"With every passing second, the fear in your heart grows greater still."  
Gladio's hands made fists to steady trembling fingers.  
"So long as fear binds your heart, the power you possess is wasted on you."

Well after the battle, once he'd returned to his friends with new scars and a tired smile, unease stirred inside him. Little seemed to have changed in his absence. His comrades sat around the fire with him like always. The fire crackled gently before them. Ignis silently sipped his coffee, thoughtful eyes continuously tracing Gladio's freshly-healed wounds. Prompto, bright face alight further by the fire, bombarded him with questions -- were you scared? Did he kick your ass? You seriously ate Cup Noodles with the Immortal? What did he think of them, anyway? Is it just me, or do Cup Noodles sound good right about now...? But Gladio's own eyes stayed on the one across from him.

"Do you dare risk all for naught in return?"

The Prince's dark eyes flicked up from his phone. Both the firelight and the dull glow of the screen found him, but Noctis, somehow, was always outlined in a faint, unyielding light. Even when he grumbled, when he slept in too late, when he played with a stray cat that made him late to training, when he smiled... Gladio figured it had something to do with the magic flowing through his veins. The same blood royal bound him and Gladio inexorably together.

But, no, it wasn't that. Gladio knew it. Noct's gaze slid back down to King's Knight, but not before flashing the Shield a little smile. That smile. Even in the dead of night, he radiated a soft, gentle, warm light that made Gladio's heart rattle the very same way it had beneath Gilgamesh's attacks.

"Hasten forth," said the Blademaster, defeated, "with mind unclouded by doubt and will unmoved by fear."

Ignis made them dinner, as usual. Prompto showed off his pictures from the time Gladio was gone, eager and lively as always. And Noctis fell asleep in his chair, before the fire, shivering some even in the light of the fire. He grumbled when Ignis told him to get to the tent. The sleepy Prince shooed him away, and Gladio took it as his cue to move. 

Like so many times before, he lifted Noct from the chair and carried him to the tent. He was oddly light and warm in his grasp. Despite another grumble, a muttered curse, he settled comfortably in Gladio's arms. His long lashes fluttered slightly as he pushed his head to his shoulder. His lips brushed against his bare chest. The Shield swallowed hard. He felt Noct speak voicelessly against his skin.

"...don't leave again."

\--

The way back to Caem was long, and it was no trip to make through the night. When Gladio told Prompto to room with Ignis for the night, the blond didn't bother pretending to be upset. Prompto was too happy to get out of listening to Gladio snore through the night. He and Ignis were definitely the morning people of the bunch. Gladio was used to having the room with Noct, waking the stubborn prince at dawn and hauling him out to the Regalia one way or another. He wasn't used to the anxiety twisting tighter and tighter inside of him.

It was an ordinary night in Old Lestallum, in the old motel across from the diner. With Ignis and Prompto having retreated to their room, Gladio and Noct went to their own. The little room's ceiling fan whirled lazily above them. When Gladio emerged from the shower, he found Noct in a typical pose for so late at night. He sat at the edge of his bed, chin propped up on one hand while the other cradled his phone.

Having showered just before Gladio, he sat in a simple T-shirt and shorts. His tousled hair fell over his eyes, distant and faintly aglow from the phone and the too-warm motel room lights. The collar of his shirt was loose, revealing the nape of his neck, a peek at the gentle line of his collarbone. His thumb poked idly at the phone screen, but his attention slowly found Gladio instead.

"...what's that look for?"

Gladio shrugged. He toweled his hair and tore away his gaze, only to return to Noct moments later. The prince frowned further, eyebrows raised. Gladio managed a grunt.

"What look?"  
"You keep staring at me," Noct said. He scratched at the back of his head, ruffling some of his perpetually-messy hair. "Look, if you're waiting for me to say I missed you or something, it's not gonna happen."  
Despite himself, Gladio snorted. "Maybe I'll head on out again then."  
The frown quickly turned into a pout. "That's not what I said."  
"So, you did miss me?"  
"Will it get that sad look off your face if I say I did?"

Giving him a halfhearted chuckle in reply, Gladio continued to dry his hair. Noct's gaze slid down Gladio's chest and spied the other towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes returned to the phone, but not without a grumble from the prince.

"Fine, we missed you. Is that better?"

The taller man set the towel from his hair on the nearest of the two beds and sighed. His back found the wall. His own gaze wandered past Noct and to the drawn-shut shades of the window. Faint light from the shops across the main street emanated through them. His thoughts wandered well past Old Lestallum and its little motel. Those thoughts didn't stray far from the Prince, though -- even when he closed his eyes, he could still see Noct and his unyielding light, his stubbornness, his half smiles. The electric blue of his warp strikes. The feather softness of his hair. Dark blue eyes, at once tired and intense. The goofy laugh of a boy playing video games. The stance of a fierce warrior, ready to strike down any foe.

Gladio grimaced, suddenly. That particular image brought about another, and another. Noctis, the prince, his prince, standing over him, guarding him. The blades of the Kings surrounding him as the Commander drew closer. How Noct's hands made fists. How his dark eyes flared. How he stood ready, completely ready, unyielding as the light that surrounded him in Gladio's eyes, to defend him. To fight for him. To die for him.

Another image flashed behind his eyes, and another. Noctis in battle, as always. Noctis fumbling in training, but Gladio helping him up and scolding him for doing such a poor job. Noctis trying not to smile too much when Gladio did once in awhile compliment him during sparring, or applaud his efforts in a particularly exhausting hunt. Noctis laughing, chest heaving, the sun shining and illuminating his soft, beautiful face.

Noctis standing before the Commander. Noctis facing off with MTs. Noctis braving a horde of daemons. Standing fierce and staunch as gods and kings before him, his Shield helpless to watch as -- one image burned behind his eyelids, and another, and another -- he was torn apart. The Commander's blade easily slicing through his smooth skin. The MTs' unrelenting inhuman assault. Daemons flung into frenzy, all claws and swords and teeth. And Noctis, the prince, his prince, his Noct...

"What's wrong?"

Gladio's eyes snapped open. He found Noct standing at the foot of the opposite bed. Though he still held his phone, he held it at his side. His dark eyes studied Gladio carefully. His knitted brow held too much concern. Gladio couldn't help but chuckle. Some Shield he was.

"What're you worried about me for?"  
"Gladio..."

Noct's mouth remained open, but he said nothing else. Gladio could see his eyes trace the new scar on his face, and the new scar across his torso. The Prince's sudden scrutiny made him shrug, his heart rattling in his chest. He tried another weary chuckle, but he went silent when Noct moved toward him. The black-haired man raised his free hand to the air.

"Can I..." He tried, eyes flitting briefly around the room. His hand hovered numbly in the air as he stopped just a pace from Gladio. Noct's eyes settled firmly on the scar drawing a thick line across his chest and down to his side. He took a breath and forced himself to speak. "...does it hurt?"  
"Nahh," Gladio grunted. He leered at the hand hovering inches from his chest. A wry grin spread across his face. "Feel for yerself."

Noct leered. He eyed Gladio warily until, slowly, his palm pressed to his chest. His fingers were so soft, so gentle along his skin, an ache rattled through Gladio's bones. His jaw tightened as he watched Noct's face. His eyes were wide, careful. His fingers gently traced the scar, slowly following it to his waist. His mouth opened, but he said nothing. Instead, his lips pulled into a thin line. His brow furrowed. It had been a considerable wound, sure, but it was healing just fine. Not only was Gladio durable by default, but Noct's magic was a lot more impressive than the prince ever liked to admit.

But Noct's worry deepened. His eyes darkened. He drew back his hand. Gladio raised an eyebrow. With a small, frustrated noise, Noct pushed his head to Gladio's chest. The Shield bristled, suddenly still. Gladio settled against the wall and looked down at the head of messy hair before him.

The Prince's voice was small and unsteady. "Sorry."  
Gladio stiffened. "Huh?"

Noct's arms remained heavy and still at his sides. He pushed his forehead harder to Gladio's chest. Stiff shoulders tried to shrug as he tried even harder to speak.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me."  
"Don't worry about me." Gladio couldn't stifle another dumb chuckle. "That's kinda my job, Noct. S'what I do."

Noct shook his head. His messy hair was soft against Gladio's skin. He had his cheek pressed to Gladio's chest, to the healed scar, like he could make it go away with the warmth of his own skin.

"I don't want you getting hurt, either."

Gladio swallowed hard. Suddenly, the little room was too quiet. His arms wouldn't move. The young man nestled against him seemed so fragile. He was a bratty little kid once. He still acted like a spoiled, sheltered thing sometimes. He pouted and scoffed and closed himself off to mope. His shoulders sank. Noct's hands gently, softly, found Gladio's sides. The warmth of his fingers seeped into his rough skin. Gladio balked at the mere idea Noct thought he was fragile, too.

"Some King I'd be," Noct muttered. His sigh ghosted against Gladio's chest. "If I can't even protect the people I care about..."  
"You don't need to protect me."  
"I want to," Noct said. His hands slipped along his sides, arms wrapping carefully, uneasily around him. The warmth of his body was too much to take, how gentle his arms were, how quiet his voice was. "I have to protect all of you."  
"Cut it out."  
"Gladio..."

I have nightmares about it, Gladio wanted to say. Nightmares about Noct run through with his own blade. Noct sacrificing himself for everyone. Noct torn apart and bleeding. Noct wounded. Noct dying in his arms and trying to crack his stupid smile one last time just to hammer in Gladio's complete failure.

"Would you risk all," said the Marshall once again, the words rooted deep inside him, twisted tight around his duty, "for naught in return?"

I'm terrified, he needed to say. I have to protect you, he had to say. If anything happened to you, he desperately needed to say, he... words weren't enough. None of them were enough.

Noct cleared his throat. He pried himself from Gladio's chest, arms drawing back awkwardly. Pink dusted his cheeks and he avoided the Shield's eyes. His voice assumed a different quiet.

"Anyway, I guess I'll, uh, go check on Ignis and Prompto."

The prince moved away, scratching at his head of messy hair. He only ventured a few steps away before Gladio caught him by the waist. A little harder than he should have, he pushed the young man to the wall, hands gripping his sides tightly.

"No," Gladio said, words laced with a heavy breath. "We aren't done here."  
Although Noct raised an eyebrow, his eyes darted to anything else but Gladio's fierce eyes. "Done with what?"  
"I..."

What could he say? Gilgamesh's piercing stare and countless blades of the fallen scattered around him. Cor's wizened, heavy eyes and heavier words. Noct shielding him. Noct radiating a perfect, beautiful light. Noct, his prince, his king, his Noct.

"...I'm supposed to," the words were too weak, too small, his voice no more than a growl, "protect you, you idiot."  
Noctis scoffed. "Sure."

Gladio's hands tightened at Noct's hips, causing the prince to meet his eyes and quickly look away again.

"I..." He couldn't find the words. Noct's dark eyes, his soft skin, the warm light that seemed to always surround him, to draw Gladio even closer. In that moment, he couldn't help but draw closer to him, meeting Noct's waist with his own. "I mean it, Noct."  
The prince let out a sigh. His long lashes fluttered closed. "I know that, but I can't let anyone else--"  
"But, nothing."

A towel and underwear fabric kept them too far apart. Words couldn't say enough. Gladio's hands slid down some. His thumbs traced the faint outline of his hipbones through his shorts. But he kept his eyes fixed on the eyes eager to look away from him. He kept his voice low, the words meant only for Noct. All for him.

"I want you to trust me."  
Noctis blinked. He peered up at the Shield through the dark bangs veiling his eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

He gripped him harder. It was like, at any moment, Noct could break into pieces and dissolve like when day finally gave way to night. A flood of useless words whirled inside him, accompanying those of Cor and Gilgamesh and his father and the King's and -- everyone. Pushing himself against Noct, pushing him a little harder to the wall, something twinged below his waist. One of his hands gripped Noct's chin to tip up his reluctant gaze.

"I gotta protect you." Noctis's eyes finally found Gladio's. His lips parted, but he remained silent, waiting for Gladio to continue. "I need to protect you, Noct. More than anything."  
The prince blinked. The pink in his face deepened as he tried to laugh. "I... I know that."  
"I wanna be strong enough for you," he said slowly, moving in just enough to hover lips above his. "Just like you wanna be strong enough for me, right?"  
"Y-..." Noct began, but when Gladio jerked his hips up against his own, he bit back almost a whimper instead. "...yeah."  
"So, I want you to trust me."  
Lifting his heels a little from the floor, Noct closed the small distance between them. It wasn't quite a kiss, eyes closed, lips barely moving as he spoke. "Always have, big guy."

Gladio jerked forward, crushing his lips to those of the prince. His prince. His arms wrapped around him to pull him somehow closer. Their bodies pressed flush together as Gladio's hands dug into the young man's back. His tongue slid along soft lips before he gently prised Noct's mouth open with his own. Kissing him deeper, Noct whimpered voicelessly against him. His hips pushed against Gladio's as he rose a little further on his toes. In reply, the Shield nudged his legs apart with a knee. Losing his balance, Noct settled upon his thigh. Their lips parted and Noct let a soft moan. His eyes grew half lidded, gazing up at Gladio in a haze. The gentle flush on his face was wonderful enough to make him chuckle.

Noct pouted a little, though his lips obviously begged for a little more. "What's so funny?"  
Sweeping aside the prince's dark bangs, Gladio shook his head. "I might've missed you, too."

While Noct rolled his eyes, he gasped when Gladio grasped his hips and rocked him along his thigh. Gladio could feel the prince's legs tense around his, his toes uselessly still rooted to the floor. Pushing him harder to the wall, the Shield came in to kiss him again. Even his tongue was soft, slow, but slid so naturally along his own. Unsteady hands crept up his broad, tattooed back. His fingers pressed to the sharp lines of his shoulderblades and Gladio's arms wrapped tighter around his thin waist. Noct sighed against him. He let a soft, voiceless "ahh," allowing Gladio to jerk away and grab the prince's chin once more.

"I'm," he chose his words carefully, those of the Blademaster still ringing around in his head, "not gonna be gentle with you."  
Despite the daze, Noct gave him a small smile. "It's not like I'll break or something."  
"I mean it, Noct." Gladio dipped lower. His lips found his neck, the gentle line drawing down to his collarbone and the hem of his sleeping shirt. Eager fingers drew circles into the thin fabric of the shirt at his back. His voice was breathy, half desperate. "I need you to..."

No, he needed to say. That's all it is. I need you.

It was Noct's turn to chuckle, despite the moan Gladio drew from him with teeth sinking into his neck. "If you're gonna get all sappy on me...--"

Gladio growled. His hips shoved hard against him, thudding his back to the wall. The move loosened the towel at his waist and he swiftly tossed it aside. Noct's eyes snapped open when Gladio's eager stiffness poked at his belly. His dick slipped just underneath his shirt. Eager, thin wet drew a line on hot, smooth skin. Noctis shivered. His legs failed him finally, and he gripped Gladio to keep upright. The Shield moved in to kiss him again, one hand pulling his hair, tugging his head back to kiss him yet deeper. His other hand remained firmly at his back, allowing their hips to move easily together.

"I wanna give you all of me," Gladio breathed, breaking from Noct's lips and causing the prince to moan. His fingers loosened in his hair, but his hips jerked against him, cock too hot and too hard against his skin. As Noct's hands gripped his back even harder, Gladio bit back a grunt of his own. "Please, Noct."

Noctis jerked back. His head thudded against the wall and he looked up at Gladio with nearly a pout. Suddenly-strong hands pushed the Shield back. He retreated at once, but the prince moved after him. His hands remained firmly on his abs, shoving him until the back of his knees hit the hotel room bed. With a half laugh, half yelp, Gladio fell backward, hitting the bed with a fwump. Noct was quick to climb atop him. Determination flashed in his dark eyes, despite the fierce blush in his face.

He couldn't meet Gladio's gaze as he raised his hand. A flourish of blue sparks surrounded his hand and something instantly appeared in his grasp. Gladio raised his eyebrows. Noct grasped the clear plastic bottle with both hands. He took a sharp breath and his gaze fell. Gladio's followed, following his eyes to their erections nestled too comfortably against each other.

Noctis cleared his throat and blinked a few too many times. "So, uh."  
Gladio couldn't hold back a deep laugh. "In the Armiger, huh?"  
"Shut up," Noct groaned through clenched teeth. His hips twitched, causing his dick, still trapped by his shorts, to rub against Gladio's. The Shield bit his lip. His own dick twinged when Noct gave him a small smile -- that smile. "Just, uhhh. Don't watch, I guess."  
"Gonna get on top of me and chicken out right away, huh?" With one hand, Gladio took the lubricant from Noct's grasp. The other reached round him, sharply grabbing his ass. The prince bolted upright, fixing his perpetual slouch for a second, dick growing even more eager in his shorts. Gladio's laugh became a growl as his fingers dug into him. "Lemme take it from here."  
"B-buhhg..."

Noct didn't get much of a chance to argue. Gladio's fingers tugged at the band of Noctis's shorts lower. His other hand slid underneath the prince's shirt. A grunt was all Noct needed to be told to remove his shirt. He tugged it over his head while Gladio opened the cap of the bottle, spreading clear slick upon his fingers. Noct tossed aside his shirt and Gladio, in reply, pulled him forward some. His legs were warm to either side of his waist. They tensed as Gladio's fingers slipped along the curve of his ass. Noct's hands uselessly found Gladio's chest under him. His eyes snapped open wide as one gentle, tentative finger drew circles at his entrance.

"Mmmhh--" Noct breathed. Even barely pressed into him, Gladio felt him clench, hips twitching atop him. The Shield let a breath out through clenched teeth as, carefully, he slid a slick finger into him. Noct's whole body tightened. He tried to stifle a yelp, but it rang out too loud in the small room. He slapped a hand over his mouth instead as Gladio slid a little deeper.

"You can make some noise, y'know."

Tearing his hand from his mouth, Noctis grumbled. He snatched the lube, discarded beside them, and drenched his hand in clear fluid. He flashed Gladio a sharp glare before bringing his hand down behind him, grasping the other man's dick firmly. Gladio jerked -- the sudden cold coupled with the warmth of Noct's grasp made his cock pulse. In turn, he pressed his finger deeper. Noctis clenched even tighter around him, a shiver rattling his whole body, as he swirled his finger around inside him. Another slick finger pressed into the tight ring of muscle and Noctis groaned to accept him.

Noct's hips slid against him. Gladio's fingers eased deeper, circling inside him. His free hand slid up along Noct's middle. Palm flat along his abdomen, his fingers pressed into every muscle, relishing in every little squirm. Noctis pushed back against him. Heavy breaths left parted lips. His eyes closed, despite casting one more glance to Gladio beneath him. Gladio's hand found his chest, finger circling a nipple to mirror the fingers inside him.

But then Noct remembered his own hand, his grasp weak around Gladio's cock. With his head tipped back, his hand moved, causing Gladio to bristle. His hips jerked up into Noct's slickened grasp. His fingers loosened to gently trace the head of his cock. His eyes opened as head turned enough to watch, but when Gladio thrust suddenly up against him, he moaned aloud. Gladio's fingers scissored inside him. He pinched a nipple and Noct's back arched. The Shield's hand slid again down the prince's lithe, smooth body, his twitching, trained muscles and pale skin. His body rocked against him in time with the hand on his cock, and Gladio easily matched his rhythm.

His dark hair fell over his eyes when he bowed forward. Noct's lips clumsily found his. His body rocked into him and back, thrusting himself against Gladio's fingers. Even though Noct's grasp slipped from Gladio's dick, the larger man couldn't help but push up into him, easing a third finger into him. Noct moaned open mouthed against his lips, nearly writhing against Gladio. His smooth skin nearly burned, searing the scar drawn across his chest. Noct's hands found his hair and tried to align him into a better kiss, but it was too breathy, punctuated with each shove into Gladio's hand.

Noct sat upright. He forced his eyes open. He quickly ran his dry hand through his hair and steeled himself. Gladio grunted, forced to withdraw his fingers. He couldn't help but grind against Noct as he slid down his body. Legs tight at his hips, Noct rose and hooked his fingers in the band of his shorts. He slipped them down along his smooth legs and, after a moment's pause, tossed them aside. Sliding back a little more, he gasped when Gladio's dick was nestled against his ass. He bit his lip. Narrowed eyes found Gladio's waiting gaze as he lifted himself a little more. 

It was Gladio's turn to moan as Noct lowered his hips, bringing the tip of his dick to his entrance. He twitched, hips shuddering as he circled slightly, rolling the head of his slickened cock against hot, eager heat.

"Noct," Gladio sighed, but Noct's hands dug into his chest. He paused, fingers light as they traveled the length of his newest scar. The Shield bit his lip as the prince's sharp eyes found him again, determined, desperate.  
"Don't be gentle," he said, breath heavy, brow furrowed, eyes drawn shut as, slowly, so slowly, he lowered himself. "I can take it. J-just, just let me...hhh--"

Gladio let out a sharp breath. Even he couldn't hold back a groan when Noct eased down on him. His hands dug into his thighs. The tightness, the overwhelming heat inside him was too much. Noct squirmed atop him. His hips rolled, hands planted firmly on Gladio's chest. His own dick bobbed as he took more and more of him. The prince's heat clenched around him. When he reached the base of his cock, body flush hard against Gladio, Noct moaned aloud with a whole-body shudder.

"A-aahh..."

He was beautiful. The warm hotel room light paled in comparison to his immaculate glow. His dark hair messier than usual, long lashes drawn closed, hips stuttering against Gladio's. His chest heaved, brow furrowed, hands digging into Gladio's shoulders. Every twitch of his hips caused him to gasp. He bit his lip, half bruised from Gladio's kisses. His eyes drew half open to gaze down at the Shield -- his Shield -- and he didn't immediately look away, or scoff, or make some dumb, snarky comment.

Instead, the prince gave him an order with hitched breath. "...move."

Gladio seized his thighs. He couldn't stop himself. He thrust up into him, striking all the air from Noct's lungs. The younger man tried to shout, but his voice was stolen from him. He gripped Gladio's tattooed shoulders tighter, but Gladio's own hands firmly kept his legs in place. His shivers rattled through him, squeezing Gladio's cock inside him even tighter. The Shield growled. He withdrew himself slowly, slightly, only to shove into him again once more. A hand moved up to his hip, trying to steady him as his own stuttered again, and again. Noctis wasn't weak, or frail, but with each shove of Gladio's dick he bristled, stiffened too tight, letting one breathy shout after another.

"Noct."

The sweat on his brow and the flush throughout his pale skin. Marks left by Gladio's strong grasp. His hips circled, attempting to push deeper, attempting to mark every piece of him. The prince's grasp weakened at his shoulders. His back arched backward, head tipped too far back. His own length bobbed with each of Gladio's thrusts, seeping with want and begging to be touched. Gladio shuddered to a pause. With Noct so breathless, riding atop him, he couldn't help but admire him. The soft light painted ghosts of scars throughout his skin, and Gladio needed to own every one.

"Risk all," said the voice, ghostly but unwavering in the back of his mind. "All for--"

He wanted to protect him. He wanted to see Noct asleep in the Regalia beside him like always. He wanted to see the sunlight and just how it illuminated his dark, messy hair. He wanted to see Noct as King -- his King, his only King -- seated on the throne rightfully his, just as Gladio belonged to him. He needed him. He needed Noct more than anything.

"With every passing second, the fear in your heart grows greater still."

More than anything.

Noct straightened some. His dark eyes found him in a daze. Unsteady hands caressed Gladio's face. His body eased, and he gently pushed back against Gladio with a groan. 

"So long as fear binds your heart, the power you possess is wasted on you."

Unafraid and unwavering. More than anything. His prince. His King. The stupid brat he'd trained for years. Nobody but Noct.

"Risk all for--"

For Noct. Nothing else.

Easily, he flipped Noct onto the bed, pushing him onto his back. His dark hair spread out upon the pillow. His eyes attempted to focus, but when Gladio hiked one of his legs over his shoulder, his back arched again. The Shield shoved into him, pushing deeper than before with a sharp grip on his hips, lifting them from the bed. As the prince cried out again and again, Gladio leaned in to hungrily kiss him. Their eyes met. Noct said something, breathing hot against Gladio's own eager mouth. He shoved into him and Noctis writhed. His hands uselessly grasped for the covers beneath. His cock jerked with each thrust, spilling one thick white strand, and another. Gladio couldn't help but grasp him tightly, causing Noct to clench in turn around him. 

"Gl-aah, Gladio..."

They were connected, linked together, just as they'd been all along. He needed to claim him. He needed to pour into him and prove just how much he'd always, always needed him. His hands slipped from his hips and he wrapped his arms around him. Noct's leg slid from his shoulder, allowing both to wrap around Gladio's waist. He wrapped around him tight, the heat inside him too much to bear. He stuttered, pace erratic and uneven and desperate. He kissed him, just as sloppy and open-mouthed as the prince did, breaking away to say only one thing.

"...I love you, Noct."

With a shout, Noct spilled hard between them both. His peak demanded Gladio's in return, and he wouldn't deny an order from his King. He couldn't. He shoved into him, hips flush against him, cock pulsing deep, deep inside him. His hips shuddered. His thighs tensed against the bed and Noct's legs tightened around him. He relished in every pulse inside him, how Noct's body eagerly swallowed every pump of his cock. Gladio half collapsed against him, arms strong around the prince's waist. His kisses found the line of his jaw and teeth grazed his neck. He could feel himself spilling from Noct's ass, oozing thick and hot enough to make the prince nearly whimper.

"Aaa-h..."

Panting, drenched in sweat and their own release, they stayed locked together for a long while. Noct's legs weakened around him, twitching and stiff. Slowly, Gladio withdrew, and Noctis nearly whined. The prince's arms, weak and numb, wrapped around Gladio's neck to keep him close. Their breaths punctuated the warm air of the little room. The night languished outside the closed windows. Undoubtedly, Gladio idly realized, Ignis and Prompto must have heard them in the next room. Hopefully, the whole damn hotel heard them. He wanted damn all of Eos to hear them, to see them linked, to see them tangled in arms and legs and covered in each other.

Gladio rolled over to his side. He kept his arms around Noct, and Noct did the same. They lay in silence, their breaths returned to even, dazed eyes slowly finding each other again. Gladio smoothed the prince's messy, dark hair. Noct frowned in reply, eyebrows raised. He searched Gladio's face in the quiet until, finally, the Shield couldn't help but grunt.

"What's that look?"  
"D-did you...seriously say..." Noct began, only to swallow his words. His dark eyes wandered away and he bit his lip. "Nevermind."  
Gladio pressed a soft kiss to Noct's forehead. He gave a throaty chuckle. "What if I did?"

Noctis wriggled against him. He dipped his head under Gladio's, nestling his face firmly to his chest. He grumbled, lips pressed hot and bruised to his skin. Gladio struggled to hear his muffled words. He could definitely understand Noct's disbelief and the warm twinge inside him at such simple, heavy words.

"What was that?" Gladio asked, his arms still wrapped firmly around his prince, his King, his Noct.  
"I said," Noct nearly growled, "d-don't get sappy on me."  
"Right, right, gotcha."

They were comfortable, too sweaty, and warm. He felt Noct's shoulders ease, the stiffness loosen in his body. Bruises were already forming along his bare hips and thighs like prizes to Gladio's pride. Noct fell asleep quickly, as always, and he would soon follow. 

"Hasten forth," said the Blademaster, his voice embedded deep within him, "with mind unclouded by doubt and will unmoved by fear."

Gladio knew he would risk it all. Risk everything, all for the sleeping, beautiful prince in his arms. All for his King. All for him. All for Noct.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I'm so bad at writing smut even tho it's basically all I've been putting here... double apologies for that then. I wrote most of this in one of those dazes like, why can't I stop, why is this still going???? 
> 
> I started thinking a lot more about gladio and noct's relationship thanks to a lot of cool gladio discussion over on twitter. I might've gotten kinda emotional about it. I love these dumb losers and they love each other, ok. it's important! I have a lot of feelings! thank you for reading my dudes yall are wonderful goodnite (cartwheels into the sea)


End file.
